


Perfect birthday

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, F/M, Romance, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Haruka wants everything to be perfect, at least on *one* very special day out of the year.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BobBQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobBQ/gifts).



> Some friends requested HaruMichi cuteness so I couldn't help but deliver. What better day than Michiru's birthday, March 6?
> 
> Let's just say this is post-Sailor Stars anime, so everything's naturally happy-happy.
> 
> Listening to Ogata-san's Aitai album (an excellent purchase if you don't yet have it!) made this writing go smooth. ^_^

The evening had to be absolutely, 100%, perfect. Failure was _not_ an option.

Thankfully, Setsuna already had the blonde woman's back, having offered to take Michiru out shopping as a perfect distraction.

Excellent.

Having enlisted some help (the other girls were helping Mako cook for that night's celebration), Haruka wondered if maybe insisting on baking the cake herself...Was a terrible idea? Mako kindly offered to help with any pointers at Crown yesterday, but Haruka boldly claimed she'd be fine. After all, how hard could baking a simple cake—red velvet with dark chocolate frosting—without much cooking experience _be_?

...A lot more than she initially realized, as luck would have it!

Thankfully, Mamoru had tagged along with the kitten (Usagi) into the small house the Outer Solar System Guardians shared. The little kitten quickly making a mess of the kitchen—flour and butter, pots and pans, and for some odd reason, a cheese grater(?) sprawled about the counter tops—lead both her partner and the genius racer to gently nudge Usagi into helping Hotaru with homework (naturally, that idea more quickly morphed into an afternoon of Hotaru explaining certain science concepts to Usagi!)

"Now all we have to do is let it bake for awhile. Should be all set, right?" The hard part finally over, Mamoru offered a reassuring smile. He couldn't complain if chocolate was part of the night's dessert! 

Sighing out of relief, Haruka leaned against the wall. Making the frosting could wait. "Yeah. It's nice that Mako-chan and the others are cooking some extra food, too."

Frowning and peering at the closed oven door, a finger rested against Usagi's lip. Hotaru's explanations of chemistry concepts lost on her, she had found her way back into the kitchen. Where on Earth did she find that candy bar she was munching on? "Haruka-san, won't we have too much?"

Mamoru grinned, being the one to answer. "Usako, won't you just eat the leftovers if that's the case?"

Usagi couldn't help but smile sheepishly, a hand nervously outlining the Eternal Moon Article pinned to her chest. "Well~ I'm not saying I _will_ , but if people need me to..."

Her boyfriend shook his head, amused and affectionately patting one of her hair buns. She immediately giggled while nuzzling into that familiar warmth.

Haruka, for her part, was silent. She couldn't help but crack a smirk—seeing the royal couple with their innocent flirting was adorable as always, yet...

Her eyes fell to the ring on her finger, thinking of the mutual exchange with Michiru that past December. Christmas Eve. Somewhat promise rings, halfway engagement rings. There was no need for ceremony at this point in their long relationship (some thousands of years within the distant past aside), so _why_ was putting on airs and ensuring a supposedly perfect evening so...important, now?

A deep frown made its way across her face, her eyes shutting with slightly clenched fists. Even a tense breath managed to escape.

Maybe...maybe she just wanted Michiru to explicitly, visibly, see just how meaningful, how important, their relationship was. Years of deep-seated loneliness, keeping herself busy with various sports, any concerns had faded away through their time of getting to know one another—of falling in love anew—within this life.

"Haruka, you didn't have to go this far." She'd shake her head, wavy hair dancing across her shoulders. "Honestly, just who are you trying to impress?"

 _That's exactly what Michi would say._ , Haruka nodded in deep thought. And then Michiru would wrap her arms around the blonde, offering light smiles while coyly pressing her against the wall. Maybe throw in a slight pout, for good measure?

"Really. The only thing I care about is a happy evening with you and our friends."

Haruka blinked, realizing her deep thoughts weren't just some fantasy. Because she'd been so lost in thought, she didn't realize Mamoru and the kitten had left for the living room, chatting with Setsuna and Hotaru. The shopping bags placed neatly in the dining room floor, and the sweet smell of light perfume—essentially the sea breeze itself—should have been a giveaway. Michiru in front of her giggled lightly, a hand on her mouth to politely stifle laughter.

"But...It makes me happy that you'd go to such trouble for me."

Her eyes were light. Maybe even a little wet, whenever they'd hit the light at just the right angle?

How to say this...? Swallowing thickly, Haruka's forehead lightly bumped her partner's, voice low. "It's never any trouble, if it's for your sake...Michiru."

Michiru's warm smile before their lips met in a gentle, heart-stopping, kiss...that, Haruka had realized in their quiet moment, was what she wanted the most from the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile: Mako furiously bakes 5 pies, Rei barks orders about placing all ingredients like an assembly line, Minako "quality control" checks said ingredients by sampling a bite of each, and Ami carefully offers textbook tips on how to cook the perfect ham.


End file.
